Not Alone
by Panina
Summary: We met in the sands of the desert. Fate you might say called us together. Or maybe it was because I got lost. (Yaoi, Bakura x Marik, rating may go up in much later chapters.)
1. Child of Set! Evil Spiky Monster!

Author Note: DEDICATED TO SEI MONG! For pretty much inspiring me to write a Bakura x Marik story. Also thanks to Lizeth who's website gave me a great deal about Yu-Gi-Oh and the Ancient Egypt arc.  
  
Ok so this is my first obvious yaoi fiction so please be kind. It takes place in Ancient Egypt and centers around Bakura and Marik. I do realize that Marik is said to be created from Malik's anger so in this story he was alive but will be reborn from Malik's anger. This will follow them from when they first meet to when their lights die. I mentioned characters called Agina and Natani in Trading Yamis and they will appear very now and then in this story. I want everyone to know that I do hate own characters but they are just there to help move the story along. Wow that was a lot! Okay because this start's with Chibi Bakura, he will do the disclaimer.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Panina no owns Yu-Gi-Ohs. ::Chibi Eyes:: I have my cookie now? Pwease?  
  
Chibi Marik: Hey whats 'bout me?  
  
::Hands out Cookies:: R&R. Fair Warning this may be a little strange.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Child of Set! Evil Spiky Monster!  
  
Marik POV  
  
I've finally escaped! My father will never find me now! Umm... now where am I? Oh terribly sorry! Now then, let me go back and explain. I am called Mariku Atum Ishtar, son of Saaji Ishtar. I've finally had enough of my father's abusive ways and decided to try the running away thing. Maybe I should have got a map. I sighed as I ran my hand though my spiked up hair, the lasting effect of 'Dad's' last lesson. Never jolt a child awake with shadow magic.  
  
I must have left the town quite a while ago, considering that Aten's, the sun's, voyage across Nut, the sky, is already over half way done. Now then again where am I and which way back to town. Oh! A temple! Thank Ra! Now all I have to do is tell them who I am. Being the son of a council member does have its advantages.  
  
How strange this temple is so old. Why is it furnished like a peasant's house?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I barely had time to dodge the boy coming at me with incredible speed. "What in the...?!" Once again I had to run from the boy only having enough time to glance at the streak of white.  
  
After at least thirty missed tries to catch me the boy stopped. Looking at him more closely I noticed skin and hair that matched the whiteness of my robe. Amber eyes glared at me as small lips panted from his in vain efforts. My eyes involuntarily opened to their limit, "Child of Set!"  
  
The demon in front of me narrowed his eyes even more, "What you want, Evil Spiky Monster?" This creature was calling me a monster? "Leave 'Gina 'lone." I blinked. 'Gina? Hearing a pitiful whimper I looked behind me. Another child of Set! This one with blonde hair, blue eyes and that awful white skin. I'll admit I'm no prized but at least my skin is dark.  
  
"What's going on here?" I looked back towards the boy to find a man behind him. He looked at me curiously, taking in my appearance along with most of the jewelry I was wearing. Dark skin, black hair, finally someone norm...never mind! Turquoise eyes don't count as normal.  
  
"Develynn, what is it?" I looked at the woman that came up behind him. Nope not normal she has blue eyes. The woman stopped and stared at me, "A little boy? We'll take him home until we find his parents."  
  
"Evil Spiky Monster!" The pale one proclaimed. "I don't know about that, Iris. I mean look at him!" I looked to the family I suppose that surrounded me. These were not my kind. That was obvious. Peasants found me. How gross!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
He seems a little preppy, doesn't he? Don't worry he'll change. Oh and so you know Iris is Isis and Develynn is Duke. Yes I made them Bakura's parents.  
  
Update: Thursday! 


	2. Maybe Not So Gross

Author Note: Hmmm, I knew that this story wasn't that great but still hoped to get more reviews. Oh, well! As long as I have reviews I'll continue.  
  
~Reviewer Response~  
  
Y-B-G: Sorry about you not liking Duke but he's only there for the same purposes as Agina and Natani. What's a story without the little supporting characters?  
  
Sei Mong: Ahh! Sorry for the delay. I'll update more often now. HONEST! I want Snape to teach me, too.  
  
Now then how about Chibi Mage Ryou with the disclaimer?  
  
Lil' mage Ryou: Panina no owns Yu-Gi-Oh or it's chawictors she only claims Natani. Agina belongs to Marronmuse... literally.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 2 ~~ Maybe not so gross...  
  
Ok, so now I have been stuck with this family for perhaps a week. The little girl for some reason warmed up to me from the start. Beat's me why. And well though I'll cut my tongue out before I say it aloud Bakura's not so bad either. The women, Iris, I have come to love for some reason. Then again she is the most like my kind here. Her brother is the ten-year-old high priest in training, Seth. After I ask her why she's not with the nobility, she says that I know why then changes the subject. Women are weird!  
  
Develynn, who still gives me that look all the time, you know, like the look you get when you step in cow dung, took Bakura out earlier to learn 'the tricks of the trade'. Hmmm, I wonder what trade they're in. Anyway as these people, not so much peasants to me anymore, have let me live with them I do a few chores everyday. Today I find myself running to the Nile, which isn't that far away, to retrieve water.  
  
After filling the vase I carry I here very familiar humming. Peeping through a few leaves I see a person I've not seen in over a month.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
The boy looks up from his bath and stares wide eyed. "Mariku!" The young priest in training runs over and envelopes me in a hug. The bushes behind him stir and I come face to face with the very man I never wished to see again.  
  
I step back in horror, "Father..." That hideous smirk crossed his face, "Good to see you again, Mariku, my son." Ryou blinks a few times and goes to dress. "Time to go my little bitch."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
That's all today! I'll update on Friday or Saturday as long as I get a review if not then until I get one, if I get one.  
  
Do people want Seth (Seto) to be with Jonouchi (Joey) or should he be straight?  
  
Next time Bakura's point of view.  
  
Next Chapter: Where did he go? 


	3. Where Are You?

Author's Note: Sorry once again about the long delay...Bloody School... But I am now off for the summer and am continuing this and Trading Yamis. I am also considering writing another story, too. This is only because I'll be bored this summer. So whoever gives me an idea I like I'll dedicate the story to them.  
  
Reviewer Responses  
  
Shiraha: Seth and Jono will be together! I hope you continue to read and enjoy...  
  
Android 21, shapeshiftrgrl, Dark Magician Siann, Yukigirl01, Marron, Naoko, and Agina: SHUT YOUR WORD HOLES!!!  
  
Okay, now here's Natani with the disclaimer.  
  
Natani: Bluntly... She can barely keep her fish alive therefore she owns nothing.  
  
Chapter 3 Where did he go?  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Of all the nerve that little rich brat! My papa and me are currently out in the desert heat searching for Mariku. We had come back from my first tomb robbing to find my mom nearly having a fit, Mariku was missing. Agina was the only witness to the abduction, "...a man came out of the reed and drug him off..."  
  
Damn, rich little brat... where are you. Papa's calling, says we're giving up. We head back home and tell mom, she grew silent, "I see... dinner's ready..." We all sit down to eat our first ever-silent dinner. Agina's sitting whimpering, mom has that distant look, and even papa's a little sad. After dinner I watch as they all go to their rooms. I sit staring out the window... Mariku. I began to glare unknowingly.  
  
Running out the door I hop on to one of our horses, "I'll find you... I'll get you back!" I rode off. I know he lived in Cairo. I know his father took him. And even if He never told me, I know he hates his father.  
  
I rode into the night... rode until the sun rose over the great sands of Egypt. Rode till midday, when I finally reached the city of the Pharaoh, Cairo. This is the nobles' territory, I must tread cautiously. After I hook my horse up outside the city, I began my search.  
  
After half an hour I've gotten nowhere. "Dammit!" So much for being cautious, looking up I see two piercing blue eyes staring at me from under a priest's headdress, I quickly took in his robes, The High Priest... this is Seth!  
  
I'm quickly to my feet once more, "Are you okay, sir?" I glance over his shoulder at the Priest's personal slave. Two chestnut eyes stare back at me through a curtain of blonde hair.  
  
My ear's perk at the sound of a very familiar voice behind me, "Bakura!" Wheeling around my eyes widen before I am tackled, "Ryou?!"  
  
Author note: Well? What do you think?  
  
Update: Sunday or Monday... 


End file.
